Naruto dan Sawahgakure
by Sayuri Dei-chan
Summary: Ini adalah cerita tentang Naruto si berandal dari Sawahgakure. Sampai akhirnya datang sekelompok orang yang mengaku dari PT. Akatsuki, yang berencana menghancurkan Sawahgakure! Apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto! Sayuri kembali dari haitus panjang


**Title:** Naruto dan Sawahgakure.

**A/N atas:** Um, halo semua. Lama tidak berjumpa. Ada yang masih ingat sayaaa? Gara-gara sibuk UN dan ribet ngurus sekolah, ditambah pancaroba berkepanjangan yang bikin saya sakit terus, saya jadi males buat nulis *diinjek* maaf kalau saya adalah author yang tidak bertanggung jawab hiks.

**Naruto dan Sawahgakure**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Naruto dan Sawahgakure by Dengeki Sayuri**

**Warning: rada OOC, AU, garing krenyes-krenyes, bahasa tidak baku, typo mungkin masih ada.**

**Chapter 1: Naruto dan Penduduk Desa**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**Happy RnR**

Suatu hari di sebuah desa yang tenang aman damai dan tentram bernama Sawahgakure, yang didominasi dengan penduduknya yang berprofesi sebagai petani, tinggalah seorang pemuda copo berambut jabrik pirang abis dipilok dengan kumis kucing alay dipipinya. Nama pemuda itu adalah Naruto dari keluarga petani Uzumaki.

Bapaknya si ganteng kepala desa Sawahgakure, Minato Namikaze. Dan emaknya adalah kembang desa idaman seluruh Sawahgakure, Kushina Uzumaki. Banyak yang mencurigai kalau Naruto itu anak angkat karena tidak sesuai dengan perikemanusiaan dan peri—ups, maksudnya karena wajahnya tidak serupawan orang tuanya.

Naruto adalah bocah berandal yang sering bikin ribut di desa. Dia juga suka membawa peliharaannya keliling desa yang berupa rubah ganas(?) bernama Kyuubi. Kabarnya Naruto ini punya rasa pada Sakura Haruno, anak bandar penjual beras di Sawahgakure. Dan sering mengaku bahwa Sasuke Uchiha, anak peternak kerbau yang katanya guanteng tenan, adalah rivalnya.

"Woy! Naruto! Ke sini lo!" teriak seseorang dari kejauhan. Kalau melihat bayangannya yang bulet, bukan lonjong, kita bisa tahu kalau itu adalah si Chouji. Anak pemilik warung sate Akimichi.

Kita lihat lebih dekat, sepertinya Chouji dengan anarkis sedang mengayun-ayunkan sebuah benda di tangannya... celurit?

Mau apa dia dengan celurit— "Balik ke sini lo, Naruto! Bayar dulu sate dua ratus tusuk yang barusan lo makan! Kalau gak, gua babat habis sawah lo!"

"Wuakakakak!" terdengar sebuah suara tawa yang bisa bikin orang tuli permanen, "Kan tadi gue bilangnya 'Minta sate dua ratus tusuk!' bukan 'Beli sate dua ratus tusuk!'."

"Sialan lo, bakaaa!" dengan ganasnya, Chouji melempar celurit bagaikan sedang bertanding di kejuaraan lempar lembing.

"Wuaaaa!" dengan gesit bak seorang maling handal yang sering dikejar polisi, Naruto berhasil menghindari celurit amarah Chouji.

_JLEB!_

Celurit barusan tidaklah mendarat di tanah atau di kepala Naruto seperti yang Chouji harapkan. Tapi... di kaki Pak Fugaku yang sedang menuntun kerbaunya.

Darah merah mengalir perlahan dari kaki beliau. Naruto sudah ilang entah kemana dan Chouji kurus seketika.

"AWAS KAU, BOCAH AKIMICHIII!" Pak Fugaku langsung naik ke atas kerbaunya layaknya seorang koboy yang mengendarai banteng dan langsung mengejar Chouji.

"UWAAAAA!" itulah teriakan pilu yang keluar dari mulut Chouji—yang mungkin menjadi teriakan terakhir milik Chouji yang kita dengar. Siap-siap besok akan ada berita pembunuhan yang menjadi berita utama di Seputar Sawahgakure.

Terlihat beberapa rambut jabrik mencuat dari balik gubuk di tengah sawah—yang diikuti dengan munculnya muka buruk rupa seorang remaja, "Fiuuh... untung berhasil kabur..." kata Naruto sambil mengelap keringatnya.

"Narutoooo!" panggil sebuah suara merdu milik seorang ibu dari sebuah rumah di seberang sawah.

"Iyaaaa, tunggu sebentar, Mah!" jawab Naruto yang langsung berlari menuju rumahnya.

Setelah sampai di depan rumah, sang ibu menyodorkan rantang tiga tumpuk yang mengeluarkan bau sedap, "Ini bekalnya, nak. Cepetan susul bapakmu yang lagi kerja di sawah," kata Kushina.

"Oke deh, Mamah! Teng kyu yaaa~" kata Naruto dengan alaynya sambil melenggang ke arah sawah milik keluarganya.

Tapi, bukannya membantu sang ayah yang sudah bekerja keras menghidupi keluarga (cie bahasanya), Naruto malah pergi menjahili warga desa.

"NARUUUTOOOOO!" teriak Mas Yamato bagai kesambet petir(?).

"Apa? Mau minta tanda tangan? Wakakakak!" balasnya sok narsis sambil berlari dari kejaran Yamato.

"Awas kamu yo! Tak hajar kamu!" teriaknya lagi dengan logat jawa khasnya. (rasanya Yamato cocok juga jadi orang jawa... /plak)

"Hajar aja kalo bisa! Wekawekaweka!" kata Naruto sok gahoel.

"Beraninya kamu nyorat-nyoret pohon kesayangankuuu!" entah darimana, tiba-tiba Yamato sudah menggenggam sebuah kapak. Sepertinya Sawahgakure anarkis sekali ya...

"Uwaaa~ aku takyuuut~" ejek Naruto dengan alay seperti biasa.

Karena Yamato udah kecapekan ngejar Naruto yang super tengil, akhirnya dia menyerah. Naruto yang puas karena berhasil mengerjai Yamato, memutuskan untuk mampir sebentar di Warkop Ichiraku.

"Jii-chan! Mie rebus pake telornya dua porsi ya! Ngutang kayak biasa!" pesan Naruto seperti tidak berdosa.

"Iya iya..." pemilik warkop memang sudah angkat tangan sama kelakuan Naruto. Jadi kadang, dia suka memberi Naruto keringanan.

Dengan iler yang sudah mengalir deras, Naruto siap memakan mie-nya, sampai datang segerombol orang dengan aura murka...

"Woi! Baka Naruto! Ngumpet dimana lo?" terdengar suara Chouji. Masih hidup rupanya...

"Narutooo, Narutoooo!" terdengar juga suara dari beberapa orang.

"Pasti dia lagi makan di Warkop Ichiraku!" sahut seorang pemuda berambut sok emo bernama Sasuke.

"Oh iya! Dia kan emang biasa makan di situ!" kata gadis berambut ngejreng yang bikin sakit mata bernama Sakura.

"Oy semuanya! Siapkan senjata masing-masing!" kata Chouji memberi aba-aba sambil mengangkat celuritnya.

"Yoooo!" jawab yang lainnya sambil mengacungkan senjata masing-masing.

Sakura bawa ulekan sambel(?), Sasuke bawa sapu lidi dan Yamato masih dengan kapaknya.

Ada juga Shikamaru Nara, peternak kambing, yang bawa pisau pemotong daging. Atau Neji Hyuuga, pegawai di Klinik Akupuntur Hyuuga, yang bawa jarum super banyak. Juga Ino Yamanaka, anak pemilik toko bunga, yang membawa gunting kebun. Dan Hinata Hyuuga, saudara Neji, yang bawa kotak P3K.

"Waduh! Mampus gue!" gumam Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Dia pun langsung kabur sambil membawa mangkok mie yang kedua, karena mie-nya belum habis. Disusul teriakan frustasi Pak Teuchi, yang punya warkop.

Jangan heran. Ini adalah pemandangan biasa di Sawahgakure. Naruto, yang tidak ada kapok-kapoknya dengan segudang ide jahil, sedang berlari terbirit-birit bagaikan maling ayam ketangkep basah dan dikejar-kejar oleh penduduk desa.

Banyak orang yang sudah mengeluh pada Pak Kades Minato, tapi Naruto juga tidak pernah jera.

Kali ini, Naruto berlari sampai ke perbatasan desa. Tapi, dia mendadak berhenti melihat sebuah truk besar berwarna hitam dengan lambang merah di tengahnya.

Naruto ternganga sampai tidak sadar sudah sepuluh lalat ijo keluar masuk mulutnya. Penduduk desa yang melihat Naruto berdiri diam, tidak melewatkan kesempatan sekali seumur hidup ini untuk membantai Naruto. Tapi mereka langsung berhenti begitu melihat truk besar yang sedang dipandangi Naruto.

"T-truk apa itu?" gumam Sakura.

"Aku p-pernah melihat lambang seperti itu di TV..." sahut Sasuke—yang termasuk orang beruntung, karena tidak banyak warga Sawahgakure yang memiliki TV.

"Aku juga," kata Naruto, "Itu... lambang PT. Akatsuki!"

"Apa itu?" tanya Chouji.

"Mereka adalah perusahaan garmen terbesar di Negara Hi, yang produksi utamanya adalah jaket hitam berlambang awan merah itu," jawab Shikamaru, "Itu adalah jaket idaman para remaja yang harganya sangat tinggi!"

"Whoa..." kata Naruto, "Mau apa mereka di desa kecil seperti ini?"

_PSSSSHHHH._

Pintu belakang truk terbuka, muncul kepulan asap putih bagaikan di atas panggung konser. Tapi baunya kelewat tidak sedap, sepertinya awan itu adalah kentut yang kelewat dasyat...

"Mundur, anak-anak!" kata Yamato berusaha melindungi mereka, bertindak sebagai satu-satunya orang dewasa di situ.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki beberapa orang dari dalam truk. Disusul dengan munculnya beberapa orang berjas hitam.

"Si-siapa mereka?" kata Hinata dengan pandangan ngeri.

Kini, sosok-sosok itu terlihat dengan jelas. Terlihat sepuluh orang dengan wajah yang amat nista sedang berdiri dengan gagahnya di depan truk itu. Yang paling depan adalah seorang om-om(?) berambut duren dengan tindikan dimana-mana, didampingi oleh wanita berambut biru yang rambutnya disanggul dan diberi jepitan kertas.

"Jadi ini... Sawahgakure?" kata si rambut duren bertampang sok preman.

Naruto memberanikan diri, dia berlari ke depan sekelompok orang berjas itu.

"Hoi! Naruto! Ngapain kau ke sana?" panggil Chouji—yang diabaikan oleh Naruto.

Naruto memandang pria di depannya, "Siapa kalian?"

Orang itu tertawa kecil dengan nada yang membuat Naruto semakin kesal, "Hei! Jawab pertanyaanku!"

"Dasar bocah tidak sabaran," sahut sang wanita.

"Apa?"

"Fuh... kau mau tahu siapa kami?" sahut pria bertindik itu. Naruto langsung menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kami adalah Akatsuki. Dengan perintah dari Boss Nagato, kami kesini untuk mengambil tanah dengan hak milik perusahaan kami."

"Tanah milik kalian?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Ya, benar. Tanah di Sawahgakure ini, beserta seluruh bangunan yang ada di atasnya adalah milik kami. Singkat kata, kami akan membangun pabrik terbesar milik PT. Akatsuki di Sawahgakure ini."

**To be continued...**

**A/N bawah: **Fuah~~ akhirnya jadi juga~ ini berawal dari obrolan gaje saya sama temen saya. Tadinya mau dibikin dengan unsur humor lebih banyak, tapi susah juga ya...

Kayaknya gaya menulis saya makin beda aja dari sebelumnya -.- karena lagi libur dan lagi bete sama Rune Factory, jadi saya sempetin nulis ini~

Oh ya, maaf banget kalau ada yang nungguin kelanjutan dari 'Organisasi Akatsuki'orz habis saya bingung, gak ada ide sama sekali. Ditambah lagi dengan urusan lainnya. Makanya, setelah kurang lebih setahun menghilang dari FFn, akhirnya saya bisa kembali.

Kayaknya nekat juga kalau ngepost cerita bersambung lagi, mengingat cerita TBC saya belum ada yang tamat satupun /guling2.

Tapi saya bakalan berusaha balik lagi dengan penname baru ini =u= karena berhubung saya sekarang sudah menjadi siswa kelas sepuluh *tebar2 bunga*, pastinya makin sibuk. Karena jadwalnya dari jam 6 pagi sampe jam 6 sore ==

Tapiiiii, karena sudah ada Atsushi~ *lirik laptop* saya usahakan tetep bisa nulis fic~

Oh ya, mungkin gak ada yang inget saya, tapi kalau mau panggil saya dengan penname lama juga boleh kok /gapenting.

Yosh, cukup sampai sini dulu~

For now, I bid you adieu, milady. Review please? /winks


End file.
